Senpaijal karöltve az élet olyan…
by miliko2010
Summary: Elérkezett Kanako születésnapja, ám ez szörnyű emlékeket ébreszt Souichiben.


**Senpai-jal karöltve az élet olyan…**

Souichi lehorgasztott fejjel ült a nappaliban. Pár perce még húgával beszélt telefonon, s a másnapi programot tárgyalták át. Most azonban hihetetlen fájdalom kerítette hatalmába.

Édesanyja emléke ismét visszaférkőzött elméjébe. Mióta családjával utoljára meglátogatták a sírját, szinte nem is gondolt rá. A Morinaga miatti aggodalmai mindent kivertek a fejéből. Hiába érezte magát felhőtlenül boldognak, mióta a fiú végül vele maradt, most mégis szomorúság bujkált szemeiben.

- Édesanyám – suttogta, s egy könnycsepp szánkázott le fájdalomtól megrándult arcán.

Ekkor ajtócsapódást hallott, s ráébredt, hogyan nézhet most ki. Azonnal felállt, s a szobájába viharzott.

- Megérkeztem – hallotta Morinaga boldogságtól csengő hangját, s ettől még jobban összeszorult a szíve.

- A francba, miért kellett neki pont most hazajönnie? – gondolta, s bezárta maga után ajtaját.

- Senpai, megjöttem! – ismételte örömtől ittasan, ám válasz nem érkezett. Letette a szatyrokat az asztalra, s Souichi szobája felé sietett. – Sen… - kezdte, majd elállt a szava, mikor a hónapok óta zárva tartott ajtót ismét becsukva találta. – Senpai, minden rendben? – kiáltotta.

- Persze, csak fáradt vagyok. Kérlek, hagyj pihenni! – mondta Souichi, majd hangja elcsuklott.

- De valami történt, Senpai, kérlek, mondd el, mi az! – s kétségbeesetten rángatni kezdte a kilincset. – Kérlek, engedj be! Hallod?

- Mondtam, hogy semmi bajom, nem bírod felfogni? – hallatszott Souichi kiabálása, ahogy hangjának remegése is.

- De hiszen nem vagy jól. Azt hiszed, ilyen könnyen becsaphatsz? – s vállával a fának feszült.

- Te meg mit művelsz? – ordította, miközben újabb rengés rázta meg az ajtót.

- Ha nem vagy hajlandó beengedni, majd én török magamnak utat! – s ismét nekiveselkedett.

Souichi keserűsége ekkor dühbe csapott át, s az ajtóhoz sietett.

- Nem megmon… - ordította, s mikor kinyitotta azt, egyensúlyát vesztve a földre esett. – Moo…rii…naa…gaaa! Szállj le rólam!

- Bocsáss meg, Senpai! – s elkezdett feltápászkodni, majd megakadt a szeme szerelme könnyáztatta arcán. – Senpai, te sírtál? – döbbent meg, s hozzáért a még fel nem száradt cseppekhez.

Souichit áramütésként érte a gyengéd érintés, s miután elpirult, hirtelen ellökte magától a fiút.

- Megmondtam, hogy csak egy kis pihenésre van szükségem! – takarta el arcát.

- De, Senpai, nem éreznéd jobban magad, ha elmondanád, mi bánt? Vagy talán velem van bajod? Valamivel magamra haragítottalak? Kérlek, mondd el!

- Te sosem adod fel? – s fájdalmas mosolyra húzódott szája.

- Ha rólad van szó, akkor nem, de ezt tudhatnád már – s közelebb hajolva átölelte őt.

- Eszembe jutott édesanyám – suttogta, miközben arcát Morinaga vállán pihentette. – Holnap lesz a halálának az évfordulója.

- Hah? Kanako-chan születésnapján? – lepődött meg a fiú.

- Akkor még nagyon kicsi volt, így nem is emlékszik arra a napra, de én sosem fogom tudni kitörölni az emlékezetemből. És holnap mindent újból át kell élnem – ekkor Morinaga még erősebben szorította magához, s ő viszonozta az ölelést.

Pár perc múlva Souichi karjai elengedték Morinaga hátát, s próbált elhúzódni tőle, ám ő nem engedte.

- Ennyi elég lesz – mormogta.

- Tudod, Senpai, nem kell mindig sebezhetetlennek mutatkoznod.

- Jól van, de most már engedj el! – s pillanatokon belül a fiú szorítása gyengülni kezdett.

- Szeretnéd, ha ma veled aludnék? – kérdezte gyengéden.

- Hah? Ez meg milyen kérdés? – csattant fel, ám parányi dühe hamar elszállt, s ismét eluralkodott rajta a melankólia. – Ma inkább egyedül lennék.

- Értettem, Senpai – s egy röpke csókot lehelt ajkára. – Ha szükséged van rám, csak szólj! – s magára hagyta, hogy ismét megmártózzon a fájdalmas emlékek tengerében.

Későre járt, mire Morinaga elhagyta a fürdőszobát. Az aggodalom, melyet próbált nem kimutatni, gyökeret vert szívében. Mire feleszmélt, keze már Souichi ajtajának kilincsét markolta, s öntudatlanul nyomta le azt.

- Csak egy pillantás – gondolta, s halkan belopózott.

A szobában félhomály uralkodott, s már távolról észrevette szerelme szenvedő arcát. Észrevétlenül osont oda az ágyhoz, s letérdelt Senpai feje mellé. Óvatosan megsimogatta selymes hajtincseit, majd finom csókot lehelt homlokára. Aztán némi borzongás futott végig rajta, mikor egy árva könnycseppet világított meg a beszűrődő holdsugár.

- Édesanyám – hallatszott Souichi elgyötört hangja. – Szeretlek – s újabb cseppek hagyták el csukott szemhéját.

Morinaga ismét megsimogatta szerelme haját, majd megfogta kezét, s ágyára hajtotta fejét.

- Ma inkább veled maradok, Senpai – suttogta, s pár perc múlva elnyomta az álom.

Reggel egy dühös kiáltás térítette magához.

- Hoj, nem hallod? Mit keresel itt?

A fiú hatalmas ásítások közepette próbálta felmérni a helyzetet.

- Azt kérdeztem, mi a fenét csinálsz itt?

- Senpai, kérlek, halkabban! – s ismét a szájára tapasztotta kezét. – Nem értem, miért vagy ilyen dühös, hiszen hozzád sem értem.

Souichi torkán megakadt a szó, arca vörössé változott, s azon nyomban kisietett a szobából. Morinaga már csak a fürdőszoba ajtajának csapódását hallotta.

Reggeli közben kínos csend uralkodott. Souichi tekintete csak az ételt pásztázta. Végül Morinaga szólalt meg:

- És mit fogtok ma csinálni?

Souichi hirtelen felkapta a fejét.

- Elmegyünk a Vidámparkba – válaszolta közönyös hangon.

- Komolyan? – kerekedtek ki a fiú szemei. – Én még sosem voltam ott.

- Nem nagy szám – mondta, s mikor felnézett, elpirult. Morinaga kiskutyaszemekkel tekintett rá. – Talán te is jönni szeretnél?

- Lehet? – lett egyre lelkesebb a fiú.

Souichi nagyot sóhajtott.

- Felőlem – s a másik pillanatban már érezte, ahogy két kéz fonódik nyaka köré, s ajkak érintik sajátját.

- Mm…mm…mit csinálsz? – kiabálta, mikor ismét levegőhöz jutott.

- Senpai, annyira szeretlek – s még jobban átölelte őt.

Souichi ezúttal semmit sem tett, hagyta, hogy átáradjon belé a fiú melegsége, s egy kis erőt adjon neki a mai naphoz.

Tíz órakor már mind a négyen a Vidámpark előtt álltak. Kanako és Manami arca éppúgy csillogott, ahogy Morinagáé. Egyedül Souichi állt kedvetlenül, s erősen koncentrált arra, hogy az évekkel ezelőtti események ne árnyékolják be ezt a napot. Semmi esetre sem akarta elrontani húga születésnapját. Apró mosolyt erőltetett arcára, s követte a többieket a sorban álló tömeg felé.

A látványtól szinte mindenkinek elállt a szava. Kacajok és kiáltások visszhangoztak, s szárnyalták túl a gépek zaját.

- Nii-san, remélem, megengeded, hogy Manamival körbejárjunk mindent – szólalt meg Kanako.

Souichi szó nélkül bólintott, s hagyta, hogy a két barátnő örömtől ittasan vesszen bele az emberek sokaságába. Morinaga pedig kapva kapott az alkalmon, s az óriáskerék felé noszogatta szerelmét, aki persze ebből semmit sem vett észre, hisz a bánat újra ellepte gondolatainak ködfátyolát. Mire feleszmélt, a kabin már elindult felfelé.

- Hé, Morinaga, hova hoztál? – s kinézve az ablakon elfutotta a méreg. – Te idióta, hogy mertél beültetni ide?

- De hiszen magadtól jöttél, Senpai – s magabiztosan rámosolygott.

- Te…te…szemét – mondta remegve, s ütéshez készülődött.

Ám csapása nem ért célt, Morinaga könnyedén megállította féktelen öklét, s magához húzta őt. Ajkaik szinte érintették egymást, ám a fiú nem tett semmit.

- Kérlek, nyugodj meg! Csak beszélni szeretnék veled – s lassan elengedte Souichi kezét.

- És miről? – kérdezte, s tekintetét a messzeségre vetette.

- Édesanyádról – bökte ki, s szomorúan látta, ahogy arca megrándul.

- Mit akarsz tudni? – kérdezte halkan.

- Mi történt azon a napon? – szegezte neki a kérdést.

Egy darabig hallgatott, majd folyamatosan törtek elő belőle a szavak.

- A családom akkor még létezni sem tudott egymás nélkül. Habár apánk akkor is sokat utazott a munkája miatt, közel sem ennyit. Akkoriban jobban szeretett minket, mint a munkáját, s ezt anyánknak köszönhettük. Gyönyörű volt, s a leggondoskodóbb, leggyengédebb embernek tartottam a világon. Imádtam őt. Rengeteget törődött velünk. Ha apa elment, még több figyelmet fordított ránk, hogy ne érezzük a hiányát. Sose felejtem el, ahogy minden este betakargatott, megsimogatta hajam, s csókot lehelt homlokomra.

Ekkor Morinagának eszébe jutott az előző éjszaka, s elmosolyodott.

- Az ilyen kis apróságokkal tette felejthetetlenné a napjaimat. Aztán eljött Kanako születésnapja, s mivel az egész család egybegyűlt, úgy döntöttünk, e jeles nap alkalmából elvisszük őt az első vidámparki látogatására – ekkor hangja elcsuklott.

- Nem kell folytatnod, ha nem akarod – vágott közbe a fiú.

- De, szeretném – szólalt meg ismét, s gyorsan megtörölte arcát. – Életem egyik legboldogabb napjának indult, s tragédia lett a vége. Miután hazaértünk az egész napos szórakozásból, édesanyám fejfájásra panaszkodott, s lefeküdt pihenni. Az volt az első este, mikor nem tartotta be a szokásos szertartást, s nyugtató csókja nélkül kellett elaludnom. Aztán éjszaka zajokra ébredtem, s már csak a távolodó mentőkocsi szirénájának fülsüketítő hangját hallottam. Anyám nem érte meg a másnapot. Az orvosok szerint agyvérzés vitte el, bár senki sem értette, hogy hogyan következhetett be ilyen fiatalon. Apám persze magát okolta a történtekért, ám a temetés után ahelyett, hogy velünk maradt volna, inkább a munkájába menekült. Évekig nehezteltem rá emiatt.

- Én megértem édesapád helyzetét – vágott közbe Morinaga. – Mentség persze nincs arra, hogy elhanyagolt titeket, de ha az ember elveszíti azt, akit a világon a legjobban szeret… - ekkor közelebb húzódott hozzá, s megfogta enyhén remegő kezét. – Senpai, az élet olyan rövid, s te aztán tényleg tudod, hogy minden egyes pillanatot meg kell becsülnünk, amit a szeretteinkkel tölthetünk, ezért kérlek, ne taszíts el többé magadtól. Téged szeretlek a legjobban a világon, s ha te nem döntesz úgy, akkor nincs az az ember, aki elválaszthatna tőled – s szerelme ajkaira tapasztotta sajátját.

Érezte, ahogy hideg könnycseppek súrolják arcát, s két kar fonja körül nyakát. Csókjuknak a kabin hirtelen megállása vetett véget. Souichi azonnal arcához kapott, s gyorsan megtörölte, mielőtt bárki megláthatta volna. Mikor kiléptek a biztonságot nyújtó talajra, ismét megcsapta őket a nyári meleg. Senpai arca fokozatosan telt meg élettel. Míg Morinaga visszatért a körülöttük elterülő látvány befogadásához, addig ő némileg nyugodtabban sétált mellette. Kezeik néha összesimultak, némi pírt varázsolva ezzel mindkettejük arcára.

- Remélem, nemsokára már kézen fogva sétálhatunk az emberek előtt – gondolta Morinaga, s legédesebb mosolyát Souichire vetette.

Mire a délután elérkezett, a boldogság eme kis szelete Senpait is magával ragadta. Húgának fenntartott látszatmosolyát felváltotta a tényleges, szívből jövő vidámság, mely gyakran elkerülte az utóbbi években.

Morinaga közelsége immár békességgel és boldogsággal töltötte el. A szörnyű emléket, mely eddig átokként üldözte, felváltotta a nyugalom, s az önfeledt öröm. Bár a többiek ebből szinte semmit sem vettek észre, ő azonban magában elégedetten nyugtázta, milyen jó érzés ismét ennyire boldognak lenni.

Ahogy látta Morinaga örömittas arcát, mikor egy óriási plüsst nyert, vagy mikor néha észrevette a szokásos Senpai-én-vagyok-a-világ-legboldogabb-embere pillantást, nem tudta elhinni, hogy még mindig vele van, hogy ennyi nehézség és veszekedés után, még mindig kitart mellette, annak ellenére, hogy ez idáig képtelen volt teljesen átadni magát az érzéseinek.

Este Matsuda-sannál ünnepelték a szülinapost. Míg Kanako telefonon beszélt apjával, majd bátyjával, Tomoe-vel, addig a többiek elővették kisebb-nagyobb ajándékaikat, s az asztal alá rejtették őket. Mikor Kanako visszatért, a lámpák fényében jól látszott szemeinek csillogása.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Matsuda-san.

- Csak hiányoznak apáék – bökte ki, s pillanatokon belül már bátyja oltalmazó karjai ölelték.

- Nemsokára ők is hazajönnek – nyugtatgatta -, de addig be kell érned velünk – s kis barackot nyomott húga fejére.

Mire a kis összejövetel véget tért, Souichi és Morinaga enyhén bódult állapotban vágtak neki a hazaútnak. Bár egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, mindketten tudták, hogy ez az éjszaka még korántsem ért véget.

Mikor Souichi kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, fura érzés kerítette hatalmába. Pár másodpercre megállt, elzárva ezzel az utat.

- Senpai, mi történt? – kérdezte aggódva Morinaga, majd szemei tágra nyíltak, ahogy szerelme megfordult, s magához húzta.

Érezte forró leheletét, szenvedélyes csókjának édes ízét, felhevült testének kéjes remegését. Meglepetten vette észre, ahogy Senpai kezei végigsiklanak hátán, s egyre szorosabban ölelik.

Mire a nappaliba értek, ruhájuk egy része már elhagyta testüket. Souichi édes zihálása visszhangzott a síri csendben. Meztelen hátát a falnak vetve próbált állva maradni, mivel térdei kezdték felmondani a szolgálatot. Morinaga virgonc nyelve fel-alá siklott szerelme nyakán, hosszas remegéshullámokat idézve elő. Aztán fokozatosan vándorolt lefelé, halk nyögéseket kényszerítve ki Senpai szájából. Ám mielőtt csípőjéhez ért volna, megállította.

- Ne itt – suttogta, s ismét csókban forrtak össze, majd miután el tudtak szakadni egymástól, megfogta Morinaga kezét, s lassan a szobája felé húzta.

Souichi meztelen teste tündökölt a telihold ezüstös fényében. Szemeit becsukta a gyönyör, melyet szerelme okozott neki mellbimbóinak ingerlésével. A halk nyögések, mint csilingelő dallamok hagyták el száját, mosolyra fakasztva ezzel a fiút.

- Látom, élvezed, Senpai – súgta fülébe, s érzékien megnyalta azt.

Souichi teste megrándult, ahogy a folyamatos kényeztetés hatására elélvezett. Ám pillanatokon belül ismét Morinaga ölelő karjaiban, csókoktól felhevülten feküdt az ágyon. Mikor érezte, szerelme ismét gyönyörbe akarja hajszolni, hirtelen megállította, s ő vette át az irányítást. Morinaga kikerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy az eddig oly ellenálló Souichi most őt próbálja izgalomba hozni.

- Erre semmi szükség, Senpai – s állát magához húzva megcsókolta.

Ám ő nem tágított, lassan, kipirult arccal próbálta ugyanazt a gyönyört nyújtani szerelmének, amit minden egyes alkalommal megkapott tőle. Óvatosan szívogatni kezdte nyakát, s nyelvével cirógatta, apró remegéseket idézve ezzel elő.

- Mit csinálok? – gondolta magában. – Talán elment a józan eszem? – s mikor meghallotta Morinaga kéjtől vegyes zihálását, e gondolatok eltűntek elméjéből, s tovább folytatta, amit elkezdett.

Ajkai lassan szántották a fiú puha bőrét. Érezte, ahogy légzése egyre gyorsabb ütemet vesz fel, s az érzéki hangok egyre többször hagyják el száját. Hallotta, ahogy a fiú minduntalan a nevét suttogja, s minden egyes érintésnél megborzong.

Mikor a nadrágjához ért, hirtelen megállt.

- Nem, nem vagyok rá képes – gondolta. – De hát ő is csinálta nekem. Meg kell tennem, hiszen szer…

Ám mielőtt gondolatmenetét tovább folytathatta volna, már ismét a hátán feküdt, s Morinaga gyengéd csókjai kényeztették.

- Mondtam, hogy nem kell ezt tenned, ha nem akarod – súgta fülébe. – Rengeteg időnk van még, Senpai, semmit sem kell elsietnünk – s ismét elkezdte ingerelni szerelme vágytól izzó testét.

Késő éjszaka Souichit még mindig elkerülte az álom. A mellette fekvő fiú azonban, mint egy aranyos kis mackó, édesdeden aludt, s szuszogása visszhangzott a szobában. Ahogy nézte a tündéri arcot, hirtelen késztetést érzett, s homlokon csókolta, majd átölelte, s a fülébe suttogta:

- Szeretlek! – s pillanatokon belül a pihentető álom, mely eddig elkerülte, hozzá is megérkezett.

**Vége**


End file.
